pkmnfurretbrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew
Mew is a Pokémon in FurretBrown. It is a pre-existing species but has been modified in FurretBrown. ---- |classification = New Species |image = Mew.png |caption = Mew HD |type = |evolution = No |evolvable = No |ht_sprite = ?? |ht_absolute = ?? |wt = ??}} Overview Mew, for the most part, fulfills the same general purpose as it does in the existing Main Series games. It is a Mythical late-game Pokémon which doesn't see much use outside of being an HM slave or simply being a trophy for the lucky few players who could get one legitimately. Origin Mew is a pre-existing species, so its origin is the same as in the canon Main Series: English "Mew" is the sound a small cat or kitten makes. Japanese Mew may be derived from 妙 myō (strange/unusual), mew (the sound a kitten makes, referring to its size and cat-like appearance), or mutant (myūtanto), or it may be a combination of mystery and new (considering that it is mysterious and "newly" discovered).https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mew_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Name_origin Move pool By level-up |cat = |power = 40|accuracy = 100|pp = 35}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = 10}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = 25}} |cat = |power = ???|accuracy = ???|pp = ???}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = ???}} |cat = |power = ???|accuracy = ???|pp = ???}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = ???}} |cat = |power = ???|accuracy = ???|pp = ???}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = ???}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = ???}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = 40}} |cat = |power = -|accuracy = -|pp = 20}} |cat = |power = 80|accuracy = -|pp = 20}} }} By HM/TM Mew learns every Technical Machine move. Mew also learns every Hidden Machine move. In-game stats Gallery Mew.png|Mew HD MewSugimori.png|Other Sugimori artwork Mew sprites.png|In-game sprites used in FurretBrown Shiny Mew Shiny Mew is bright blue, with red eyes. Legacy Forms Mega-Mew Mega-Mew was going to be a new species in Pokémon: FurretBrown version. It would have been an evolution and mega evolution of Mew at he same time. The concept was scrapped because it just wasn't that great. |classification = New Mega Species |image = Mega-Mew's Artwork.png |caption = Mega-Mew HD |index = New: 3 Absolute: 254 |type = |evolution = Yes (Mew) |evolvable = No |ht_sprite = 3'06 |ht_absolute = 2'03 |wt = 10.0}} Overview Mega-Mew is a bigger, darker, angrier-looking version of Mew, with three tails. It has the Dark-type added to it because of its backstory. (see the Origin section) As is obvious via base stats, it ignores most of the rules of Mega-evolution, seeing as its BST increased by 168, rather than 150. Mega-Mew is the only Mega-Evolution species in FurretBrown that does not grow in BST by 150. Origin Mega-Mew is the result of the first successful experiment of Mega-evolution of Mew. Upon the conclusion of the successful experiment, Mega-Mew split off completely from Mew, effectively cloning itself while devolving the original Mew. It has a scar on its face as a result of failed experiments, and it very angry due to the residual pain of failed experiments. It partially resents Mew for being so forgiving, and thanks to its power it has fully mastered every type and move, beyond the capabilities of Mew itself. In-game stats Gallery Mega-Mew's Artwork.png|Mega-Mew's official artwork, HD Mega-Mew's Artwork shiny.png|Shiny Mega-Mew Sprites.png|In-game sprites }} References